She's So Mean
by Ravenclaw Writer
Summary: Heather and Will, based on the Matchbox 20 song. A few lines that have come to mean a lot to their story, with some anecdotes.


Let's be honest, who doesn't love this song. Here's a short song fic about Heather and Will, in which I own nothing: not the song, not the characters, merely the idea. Hope you enjoy! Also, sorry for the lack of posting, school's kind of started fully now. So once we get past the incredible homework load, we'll see what happens.

* * *

I kn-kn-know a girl  
She gets what she wants all the time  
Cause she's fine  
But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess...

* * *

Heather snuck into room 133 like a cat. Will's bright blue eyes caught her own green ones and smirked as she shot daggers. She slid into the empty desk by the door, nearly unnoticed.

"Glad you could join us, McHayes. Since you've been caught, maybe you should go to your assigned seat now."

Heather looked across the room at her desk, directly behind Will. He grinned and winked, ready to torment. Heather was unimpressed, but she moved her and her things over to the back of the room.

Will bent backwards to see her. "Why so late, angel?"

"Car broke down." It was fairly obvious; Will found her frizzy and windswept brown hair extremely... enticing.

"Need a ride after school?"

Heather was surprised at this suggestion of kindness. "Sure, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing babe. You can ride me any time you like."

"Dick. I'll find my own ride."

"McHayes! Gallagher!"

Heather sighed and Will sat up in his chair.

"See me."

The bell rang, and the pair stood to meet Mr. Wright. "Heather, why so late to class?"

"I'm so sorry sir, my car broke down on the way to school."

"And Will, why were you bent over backwards?"

"I was telling her how life sucks and she should've ran to school, Mr. Wright."

Their teacher gathered his papers. "Honestly I don't have the time to figure out a good punishment. Just don't let it happen again. Do you have a ride home, Heather?"

"I was hoping to ask Will. I also heard he's good at fixing cars, maybe he would help me out?"

Will stood straight from his relaxed slouch. "But you're obnoxious! You literally _just_ insulted me!"

"Mr. Gallagher, would it really be that hard to give the girl a ride and spare yourself some trouble?" Will looked at Heather, who was pouting and letting a few loose strands from her ponytail frame her face. Looked innocent enough, but there was plenty of smirking trickery behind those green glass eyes. In the end, Will's resolve broke.

"Yeah, alright."

"Good, now go to second period."

The two juniors walked out the door, one smirking and the other scowling. "Meet you by your truck, Will." Heather grinned and walked away. Will watched her hips sway, biting his lip as she turned into the doorway of her second period class. Strutting all the way, he went to a very day-dreamy history class.

* * *

Sayin' yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)

* * *

"It's not gonna happen."

"But I fixed her car!"

"But she's a bitch!"

"Up for debate." Will plopped down on his bed, plucking a few strings on his guitar.

"Not really. She made you give her a ride home and fix her car, and never paid you."

"Oh, she paid me." Will grinned mischievously.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Right on the cheek."

Johnny stared. "You mean you jumped her battery and oiled something or another, and she kissed you on the cheek. And you're okay with this."

"That girl's amazing, Johnny. She's..." Will shook his head, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"She's the girl who played you and sits behind you in physics."

"But I want her so bad, Johnny!"

"Let her go." But even as he watched Will make up a tune on the spot, he knew it'd take a while.

* * *

You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth  
She'll freak out  
You better get your shit together  
Cause she's bringing you down, now

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes as Will turned the radio up. "Aren't you worried about the baby?"

"What?" Will asked incredulously. "It's Heather and I, we'll be fine..."

"No, dumbass, I meant the baby's reaction to the music."

"What's wrong with this music?"

Heather's best friend rolled her eyes. "Get your shit together, Gallagher. Baby's coming in five months, get ready to be called 'Daddy'."

"I'll be fine."

"Will... have you even given thought to baby names?"

Heather walked in, round and tired. "Lord, don't get him started."

Will grinned. "I like Bruce for a boy, and Robin for a girl."

"Stop."

"But wouldn't it be cool?"

"Seriously, just don't."

Lily rolled her eyes and collected her things as Will rambled on. "And if not those names then something cool like Alfred..." Lily was out the door and rolling her eyes in the elevator before Will noticed the tears.

They were silently streaming down Heather's face as she wrapped herself up in a blanket. The baby bump kept it from covering her feet, and Will froze as he looked at his girlfriend.

"What's wrong, baby?"

All that came out was a whisper. "You're not taking this seriously."

"Baby girl..."

"You're not. You're choosing superhero names and you think it's all gonna be fun and games and then this thing is gonna come out of me and you're going to realize it's not another game and you're going to leave."

Will sat at Heather's feet, rubbing the cold away. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Will..."

"Heather, I love you. I'm not leaving you or this baby. And for the record, I like the name Aiden for a boy, and Michelle for a girl."

Heather smiled through her tears. "You just named our baby, one way or another. Now shut up and sit next to me, idiot."

And he did.

* * *

She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says...  
And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that  
She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back

* * *

"I guess this is bon voyage then."

Will sat on his couch. His red eyes looked up at Heather... for the first time in his life, Will Gallagher could not stop crying. "Only if you make it so." His voice was hoarse after the past few days of trying to drink the inevitable away.

"Don't forget to write?"

"Heather, why..."

"Because I can't let myself cry, and I'm tired of screaming." She shouldered her bag, and turned to go to Aiden's room.

"Do you have to go?" Heather froze.

"Yes, Will. You know I do."

Will looked up at her, and she felt his eyes boring into the back of her head. She heard his voice quivering. "Will you come here, one last time?"

"No, Will. If you wanted to hold me, you should've held me instead of a drink." She walked to the baby's room, dried her eyes and meant to leave.

The shouting and begging almost stopped her, but in the end it pushed her out.

* * *

Yeah, I know how you want her, but she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)

* * *

Will walked into church in his suit, running his hand through his hair. Women in dresses were bustling about, men in tuxedos were straightening their ties. Neither bride nor groom were in sight.

He walked into the men's bathroom, knowing it was only ten minutes until showtime. This was supposed to be his performance, but he'd been cut after the callback. Not enough dedication to the production.

The music started, and Will found himself on the far end of the second to last pew. He watched the ceremony, he saw Heather's white dress float down the aisle. He saw the man across from her look at her the way she deserved.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

He stayed silent. Agonizingly silent.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

The rest was a haze. Will somehow found his way to the bridal party, and narrowed down Lily.

"No time for you to yell at me," he said, choking on his hollow chest. "Please, just give this to the bride." He thrust a card into Lily's hands and ran out the door. That was his attempt at letting go. Simple words of _Congratulations Heather, wishing you the best. Sincerely, Will_ that should have read _I'm dying over you, and I wish I could be as lucky as him. Love, Will._ These were what he'd used to attempt to deal with it._  
_

He'd never let her go.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Lily was the Extraordinary Girl in this, and I hope you'll review.


End file.
